Ink-based imaging devices utilize ink to print images on media. Typically, ink contained in fluid cartridges (e.g., ink cartridges, cartridges) is depleted over time and the cartridges must be eventually replaced to continue operation of the imaging device. Installation or replacement of a cartridge into an imaging device (e.g., a printer, a scanner, a copier, etc.) sometimes requires authentication and/or verification of the cartridge prior to use with the imaging device. In some situations, it is advantageous to have reliable authentication and/or verification device to verify a cartridge in an uncontrolled environment (e.g., a consumer environment).
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.